


How He Found The Light

by KaleyMarie



Series: One Shots [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kylo ren/reader - Freeform, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaleyMarie/pseuds/KaleyMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I found my way to you,” he confessed, looking you in the eye as he whispered, “You helped me find my way to the light.”</p><p>“No,” you murmured, “I just showed you where the path was; you found the light on your own.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	How He Found The Light

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Tumblr request for a Kylo Ren imagine, so here it is! I hope you like it!
> 
> (the paragraph in italics are a memory)

A year ago if someone had told you that you would end up in bed with a member of the First Order that had held you captive for months, well… you would’ve said they were crazy. Yet here you were, lying next to the love of your life who just so happened to be the man responsible for countless deaths on your side.

Suffice to say, you weren’t that popular with everyone around the base.

But you didn’t care, anyone who called you delusional would be met with a cold shoulder, anyone who didn’t trust you didn’t know you well enough for you to care.

“How did you do it?”

You started and turned your head to stare at your boyfriend, Kylo Ren, and frowned. You were so lost in your own thoughts that you didn’t know if you had missed something that was said.

“Do what?” you asked, moving closer so you were lying up against his side. Even though you were required to keep eyes on him at all times, you were still grateful that they had been given a room with one double bed instead of two singles, it would’ve been tedious to push them up against each other.

“How did you get them to… _listen_ to you? How did you convince them to let me join the Resistance?” he moved so that his arm was around your shoulders and pulled you to his chest.

“I have no idea,” you confessed, still surprised yourself that General Organa had believed you when you said that Kylo Ren was genuine when he said that he had left the First Order in order to join the Resistance. You knew how hard it was for her when she lost Han, and every day you were grateful that she was able to embrace her son even after all of the loss that she had felt.

_“You’re good for him, you know,” the General turned to look at you, placing a hand on your shoulder and turning you to look at her._

_“I guess, I mean-” you started but were promptly interrupted._

_“No, you’re good for him. Thank you for bringing my son home to me.”_

_You stood there as she left to attend to something else, an overwhelming feeling of love well up in your chest for having her approval. You hadn’t known that you needed it until then._

“I mean, she is your mother,” you continued as you came back to the present, “Even when you were committing mass genocide she still had hope for you… she still believed that you would be able to find your way to the light.”

“I found my way to _you_ ,” he confessed, looking you in the eye as he whispered, “ _You_ helped me find my way to the light.”

“No,” you murmured, “I just showed you where the path was; you found the light on your own.”

"Wow," he chuckled, "Now _that_ was corny, even for you."

"Oh, shut up you jerk! What happened to being nice?" you joked.

"Well," he said, "When you love someone you don't have to be nice all the time."

You shook your head and tried to stifle a laugh, but ultimately failing as you looked at the smirk on his face. You rested your head on his chest and snuggled in closer, sighing when you felt him kiss the top of your head. A year ago if someone had told you that you would be in love with someone who had held you captive for months you would have told them they were out of their goddamn mind.

And you would have been glad to tell them that you were wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please leave kudos and comment!


End file.
